User talk:Phendranaguardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to MotorStorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MotorStorm 6 Wishlist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dunewolfz (Talk) 16:20, September 2, 2012 Photos Cool photos, me likey. I had a load on my userpage but accidentally deleted them all :P Chuck1551 (talk) 15:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Am I doing this right? I haven't used a wiki Talk Page before Phendranaguardian Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) One thing, just type "~~~" at the end of your statement, but other than that you're doing fine. 01:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks "Phendranaguardian (talk)" Oh, one other thing, try to avoid informal writing. This is an encyclopedia for MotorStorm, "but watch out!" and so on should really be avoided. But that isn't going to make the world end. At least, one would hope not. 03:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so that's why you keep removing my adjustments "Phendranaguardian (talk)" I'm modifiying them for the most part, only removing stuff that isn't really needed. I don't just randomly remove things, I'm not that mean. 03:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's fine then. I always thought that Wiki was the place for random info on these topics, but i'll try to stick to the more important facts. "Phendranaguardian (talk)" Dunewolfz will be hearing about this. Please, go on. I'm listening. 03:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) So here's the deal, I've been trying to submit that request for the past few days now and somebody keeps removing it. I'm not sure if they're offended that I don't want the newer classes in the sixth game or if they're threatened that the request might actually effect the game. Either way i'm entitled to being able to put up that request without it getting taken off. By the way, now that I have your attention i'll remove that last bit on the request. It's just getting annoying how someone keeps taking it down even though it's obviously not vandilism. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:53, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The last request you had, I moved it. I put it as a new suggestion because you aren't supposed to change others' suggestions. On the other note, watch to see who removes your suggestions (talk to them). I have a sneaking suspicion of who it is but I won't name names. Sorry for that last one, originally I thought that it kept getting removed since that request was already somewhat there (for the snowcats and snow machines) so I tried adding them to that request. I might know who it is as well but i'm not going to rush to conclusions; I'm not here to make any enemies. Phendranaguardian (talk) 04:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) How Could You? Tmi1080 (talk) 14:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Hi Phendranagaurdian How Could You not like the Super cars They just aren't my thing. Using one is almost like the multi-player mode in MSPR. The only way to keep up the speed it to keep on boosting. Not to mention that they're weaker than the regular old rally cars. But my biggest issue with them is that they just don't speak motorstorm to me, this game is suppost to be about off road muscle cars, not on road drag races. Phendranaguardian (talk) 17:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Agree with both of you. I like the Supercars, they're pretty fast and look good, but then Phendranaguardian puts up a good argument that I personally agree with. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:30, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup, my only concern is that the Motorstorm series doesn't just become another Needforspeed look-alike for popularity's sake. I don't want it falling down the path of street races and gang wars as pretty much every on-road racing game has. Phendranaguardian (talk) 17:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Supercars, choppers, and superbikes make the game feel like NFS... and that's the 'last' thing I want to happen to this series. 18:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Diddo, though the muscle cars kind of help it avoid that path. And i'm still deciding on super minis. Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:45, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Pictures 2 If you could, try to limit the pictures you put in articles to important parts of the track, not miscellaneous cars racing on the track. Like for Cascade falls, a picture of the falls and the wod would fit nicely into the article. I'll let it slide for now, but try to keep it to important parts of the track. 02:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Will do, i was originally going to limit my submissions to 6 per an article, but i'll tone it down to 3 (with a few exceptions already done). I'll only add vehicle based images to the vehicle categories for now on as well. Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, just make sure the photos are of important parts of the track like previously stated. You can still upload anything you want to your userpage though (it's what I do). 02:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Noted, you're the boss Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:21, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, not technically... I don't want to be reffered to as a "boss". I'm just the guy who happens to "run" this Wiki because there are no other active admins, but my words are in no way written in stone. I just say that stuff to keep the Wiki nice and clean. 02:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're still a superior in a way. But you know what I mean, it's a figure of speech. Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) How Are You? Good, yourself? Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) SSP You coming? 01:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) coming Where? Sorry for the late reply, i've been working. Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Click on da link, mon! 02:49, September 17, 2012 (UTC) okay, i might be able to make this weekend, but the weekdays are booked solid for me. Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough, sorry I didn't warn you. The only reasons I would remove suggestions is because 1. it doesn't go with MotorStorm, and if Evo put it in it would ruin it, 2. its already been said, or 3. Soundtrack suggestions - I would remove them if they don't fit in MS, I listen to them, if I think they fit then I keep them, if they don't I delete them. Some of your suggestions are actually really good, I removed the 'vehicle listing' one because it is a bit improfessional, and some of the things really didn't suit MS. At least you put decent suggestions, some of the IPs are terrible, they suggest guns, violence like GTA etc. I'm not really supposed to remove them, Dune gets angry if I do :P Sammyrock0087 20:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, i'll respect that. I just needed a straight answer, I have enough enemies on the internet and I don't plan to make another one. So for now on if one of my suggestions gets removed i'll just leave it at that and try something else. I actually feel kind of like a shit-disturber myself since i'm pretty much the only one here who everyone else has to keep on a leash; every edit I do seems to be wrong. I can imagine that whenever you all see my name on the edit list you probably say: "oh there's that Phendranaguardian guy again, lets go see what he F---ed up this time." As for the guns; that is just another result from the violent gamers picked up by Apocalypse (it almost seems that ever since that game came out the world of Motorstorm has fallen apart for me) :(. Phendranaguardian (talk) 00:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm telling you Sammy does that for s---s ands giggles. 19:09, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Loving your avatar. Is it custom-made? Chuck1551 (talk) 10:36, September 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah, I made it myself on PS CS5 from 4 of my in-game photos. I'll actually load the full-sized image onto my profile. Phendranaguardian (talk) 14:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You ought to try this. Have you heard of the Tilt-Shift Effect? Your pictures work really well with it: Compare it to the original: Pretty cool huh? It really messes with your depth-perception. 00:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) WOAH! How did you do that? It gives it so much color and balance and almost resembles and improved version of RC. Phendranaguardian (talk) 16:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) It's called tilt-shifting. You can use photoshop or something similar to achieve it. Just saturate the picture and blue the foreground and background. 21:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 14:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC)Hey Phendrana what's your favorite Monster Truck mine's the Voodoo Mastodon The lunar-tec Wendigo; it may just be a van with extensions, but it just works for me. Phendranaguardian (talk) 14:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Phendrana, I'm just gonna have a little stab at your page. Tbh its kinda arrogant to say that you are one of the best players on Pacific Rift, because I can confidently say you're not. There is no such thing as hacks in any MotorStorm, Dantes doesn't 'respawn at full speed' thats just laggy connection, it happens on every race to almost everybody, on your screen he may crash but on his screen he doesn't crash. There is thousands of Gold Rank 5s (including me) who have gotten there completely legitimatly. If you don't do the glitches on The Rift or Cascade Falls then you won't win and you'll just rank down, its that simple. There is countless people (again, including me) who have mastered the tracks with every vehicle. I know the Time attack leaderboards are down now but if you look at some of those times set by Cirrus5005 and critter80 you will probably be what, number 3000 something on the leaderboard? I don't mean to be a dick, I'm just telling it straight. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 16:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I get it; at least somebody's reading it. The hacks are real though, everyone complains about them, and those who use them tend to cover it up with with excuses such as laggy online play. At times, I literally ran this guy over, his driver crunched under my wheels and everything, yet he wasn't even past my vehicle when he started back up again and boosted past not only me, but several others ahead of both of us. As for the shortcuts, I don't use them, nor do I intend to; sure they get you better times, but what's the point if you didn't win on skill alone; A race shouldn't be won by purposely spawning yourself ahead of the competition, that's just cowardly. Besides, i've even found better routes in some areas like Mudslide where my method exceeds even boost-exploding yourself. As for the leaderboards, I did get in the top 100 for one circuit (Colossus canyon truck), I even have the microbadge to prove it (though the badge itself is rather unfair for those who aren't very good at the game and was tough to aquire myself). So no I'm not being arrogant, just telling the truth. I even admit that i've mastered ALMOST every track (damn firezone tracks always get the best of me) and i'm quite terrible with anything smaller than a buggy. Besides; you know you've got skill if you've aquired essentially every trophy in a game that is rated as one of the top 5 hardest to aquire the platinum trophy. Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Looks like Sammy and Phen are compensating for something... loljk 03:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually... never mind. Nice change of background by the way. Its easier to see the text now. Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough, I mean I can't be that bad either if I've Platinumed it :P But yeah about that microbadge, I could never get that, that and I think the one where you have to punch a friend off and then win, are the only 2 I had left to obtaining all the Micorbadges. I compared trophies and you're not rank 5! How come? If you can come in the top 100 (very impressed, I must say) then you most certainly would've been able to get at least bronze legend. I'm probably about rank 2954 on the leaderboards and I'm gold legend :) Oh and I know what you mean, I hate the rift bridge glitch, but you have to do it unless you want to rank down (I just leave the lobby anyway if it isn't vetoed) and the Cascade Falls is actually a legitimate jump because there is no respawning. I don't get why people boost explode a MT on Mudslide, its faster to duck through that building on a bike! On of the shortcuts I never do because its too unpredictable is the Sugar Rush roof jump. Seriously, both times I've been racing on SR with ikabodblack (2nd fastest MS driver of all time) he's done the roof jump, cocked it up, and I've won :P Sammyrock0087 (talk) 17:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, why I didn't reach rank 5 was because I just got so fed up with the fact that online was more of a drag raceif anything. So I called it a quits for about a year and focused mainly on free play, casual online, and time attack. Of course, once I heard that the servers were going down, I was right back on ranked. Unfortunately I can only play 5 hours a week, so even if I came in the top 3 for every race, I still wouldn't have made it. Well, trophies don't mean much to me anyway, it was the vehicles that I was really after. And I succeeded at that anyhow (except for that last ATV unlocked at rank five, though I do have a downloadable livery for it so it's still accessible). As for the microbadges, looks like you beat me, I still had 3 left: race with 4 freinds online (I don't have many freinds), punch a freind and win (can't do that either), and reach rank 5. Phendranaguardian (talk) 18:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Friend request? Why did you block my friend request, I sent it as TheOtherOne27, the account I use for MotorStorm. Also, be sure to add me as Chuck1551, the account for everything else :) Chuck1551 (talk) 12:33, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Freind request? My brother must have blocked you. We kinda share an account since he's always playing LBP on my account an is too lazy to make one of his own. Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:27, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check this out: http://5z8.info/hot-older-goats.mov_b7b3wg_inject_now Totally not suspicious. 18:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Eh? what bout it? Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I assume you're a female fan of MotorStorm? Just wondering. "Rainbow Dash"-- --'"Derp."' 20:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) BTW... I'm a GUY. :P Just because I have asignature, doesn't make me female. "Rainbow Dash"-- --'"Derp."' 01:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) As I said before, it was just an assumption. Though I should have noticed the "Johnny" part of your id. It's usually the avatars I first noticed. Anyway, I was just excited that I thought girl finally decided to play the game, it'd add a more broad perspective on what the series needs. Most of the time guys just tend to use the female avatars to gawk at these days. You never run into any females with these interests. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) My cousin's sister plays Burnout, MS, Gran Turismo, etc. She's actually really good at them too. Although I own her in MS. 03:36, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Well that's nice. It's good to know that the female drivers aren't just made for eye candy. Because these days, i'm starting to believe just that. even my own father plays as a girl in skyrim.O_O Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:40, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Heh, you'll love this. Sammy's character is Pacific Rift is a girl. I play as a girl character in Burnout because my game is broken and won't let me switch =-=. 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Too bad. Though the only reason I could see myself playing one is because of the outfit. There's one in pacific rift with a real badass helmet which is unavailible for the male drivers. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) This is completely unrelated to the topic at hand but earlier today I found this game, Tokyo Jungle, and I kid you not I've been playing since 9am this morning. It's so addictive... yet it makes no sense whatsoever. Oh, and my guy in Pacific Rift is the fighter pilot guy you unlock at online rank 3. 03:54, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm turning in for the night, see you later. 03:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, mine's the one I showed in my blog. Nighty night, don't let the trolls bite. Phendranaguardian (talk) 04:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 02:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Hey Phendrana I got some news for you. In my town they installed some Tornado Sirens for the following reasons: Fire Calls, Earthquakes,Thunder Storms, Curfew, Floods, Severe Winds, Landslides, Monsoons,Repeated Torrential Rains, Mudslides,Volcanoes, and Lahars. There are many sirens like Federal Signal EOWS/Siratone 612s, Federal Signal Modulators, Federeral Signal Thunder Bolt 1003-Ts/T100s, Whelen Vortex Rs, Whelen WPS-3016, Whelen WPS-4008s, Federal Signal 2001-130s, ACA Hurricanes, AC Allertors, Federal Signal T-28s , and EOWS 412s Sounds like you live in natural disaster central. here in B.C. we only get earthquakes and the occasional flood. Though having those sirens for fire calls and curfew sounds like they went a little overboard. Phendranaguardian (talk) 15:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) So Uh, Tmi1080 (talk) 15:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC)So Uh, Phendrana your're 12 years old well I'm 13 years old. Oh yeah if your're wondering about the EOWS 612 pictures they are basically stoplights with six speakers and they sound like my teacher Mrs. Gaona screaming when me and my ex are talking to each other What? I'm not 12 years old, i'm 18. Yeah, those speakers sound like a real pain in the ass. Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) A Simple Request MotorStorm. 21:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't like the use of links on the name?Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:33, November 9, 2012 (UTC) He's going on about the spelling... It's "MotorStorm". Blame me for that, since I'm both pedantic and obsessive-compulsive (probably) I emforced it from Day One :P 23:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I always consider it to be just one cap, oh well Phendranaguardian (talk) 00:01, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 05:32, November 23, 2012 (UTC)Happy Thanksgiving, From Tmi1080 Mini MS6 Wishlist Tmi1080 (talk) 17:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Hey Phendrana did you see my mini MS6 Wishlist? Phendranaguardian (talk) 19:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I think so HEY!!! Look who's back MVR (talk) 20:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Indeed so, and things have certainly changed since i've left Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:23, February 21, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by that? MVR (talk) 20:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) the PS4, the loss in hope for a new MS and Dunes little shitfit with the annonymous person who called him nuts on the wishlist discussion page Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I see now XD MVR (talk) 20:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) That was me on YouTube :p 20:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) What, the guy with the schoolbus icon? Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:59, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 21:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC)